Opening crawl/Attack on the Rebellion ship
Here's how the opening crawl and the attack on the Rebellion ship goes in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. (Stuingtion Productions proudly presents....) Dragon Quest Adventures A New Hope for The Eeveelutions It is a period of a new war. Rebel and Republic spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the New Nightmare Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Nightmare Empire's new destructive weapon: "THE DESTRUCTION MOON", an armored space station with the destructive capacity to destroy an entire planet! Pursued by the Nightmare Empire's sinister agents, gypsie princess Esmeralda races back to the base aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her friends and allies and restore freedom to the galaxy.... crawls down to the Rebel ship we've seen in the prologue, presude by a Star Destroyer and it makes a giant hit on the ship the ship, 3 droids, BB-8, a reprogrammed KX series droid, and protical droid jump as the ship takes a hit several Rebel soldiers race down the halls as the ship takes another heavy hit K-2SO: This you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor! The Nightmare Empire will soon have a chance to destroy us all! This is madness! BB-8: and beeps Rebel troopers then race to the main doorway and stand near it in attack formation. K-2SO: We're done for now. BB-8: twice and whistles K-2SO: There won't be any escape for the gypsie now. BB-8: beeps there's a clank K-2SO: Oh crap, what's that?! then look outside and see the Star Destroyer has now gotten a hold of the ship, as the door the Rebel troopers are guarding is now being cut open and then its blasted open as Nightmare Troopers race in and a shootout commences K2 and BB-8 sneak past several blaster bolts, and then out from the door emerges Darth Manacore! a holodisk is inserted into BB-8 K-2SO: BB-8! Where are you? hears BB-8's beeping then see BB-8 in the hallway with Esmeralda as she then presses a button on BB-8, as she walks away and he rolls over top K2 K-2SO: There you are! Where have you been? We don't have time for horseplay! Those Troopers will soon find us. And I don't think they'll be taking us for prisoners. BB-8: as he rolls down the hallway K-2SO: Hey! Where you going now?! BB-8: beeping follows BB-8 as Esmeralda goes around the hall, as we then see the Nightmare Troopers have several Rebel Troopers prisoner as some of them comes over to Darth Manacore who has a crewman by the neck Nightmare Trooper: The Destruction Moon plans are not in the main computer. Darth Manacore: Where are those transmissions you intercepted? Where are they?! him harder Rebel Crewman: choking We intercepted no transmissions! This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission. Darth Manacore: If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador? the crewman loses his breath and dies Darth Manacore: him aside Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me all the passengers! I want them alive! troopers are scouting the hallways as Esmeralda stands in a doorway, as one of the troopers sees her Nightmare Trooper: There's one. Set for "Stun". then shoots down 2 of the troopers and makes a run for it only to be stunned by another trooper Nightmare Trooper #2: She'll be okay. Inform Lord Manacore we have a prisoner. return to the the droids where we see BB-8 getting onto an escape pod K-2SO: Just what do you think you're doing? You're not allowed in there, it's restricted! BB-8 hooks himself into the computer port and starts up the pod BB-8: beeps K-2SO: Don't you call me a "Two-faced Jackinator" you beach ball computer! Now come out before someone sees you. BB-8: once and beeps twice K-2SO: Secret mission? What plans?! Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things anymore? Whatever, you're not making me go in there. then a blaster bolt walls the wall next to him K-2SO: On second thought, I think it would be better to get off this ship. climbing in But I know I will regret this. door then closes and the escape pod launches Offier: There's another one! Officer #2: Hold your fire. There's no life-forms. It must've short circuited. K-2SO: Huh. From out here, the damage doesn't look that bad. Are you absolutely share that you picked a good working pod? BB-8: beep whistle K-2SO: Good. escape pod then flies towards a planet on the ship, several troopers are escorting Esmeralda to Darth Manacore Esmeralda: Darth Manacore. Only you could be so bold. The Republic senate will not sit stil for this. When they get word of this, they'll... Darth Manacore: Don't act so surprised, Young Gypsie. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel Spies. I wish to know what happened to the plans they sent you. Esmeralda: I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Republic on diplomatic mission. Nothing more. Darth Manacore: Don't you give me excuses! You are part of the Rebel for the Republic. Besides, out a Lightsaber Pike You don't think I know a Lightsaber when I see one? it And only you have a Lightsaber Pike like this. the blade So, you're nothing more than a Jedi Knight and a Traitor. Take her out of my sight! troopers escort Esmeralda away Officer: Holding her prisoner is highly dangerous, my Lord. If word gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion and the Republic. Darth Manacore: I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only key to finding the secret base for the Rebellion and for finding the New Jedi Order. Officer: Don't be ridiculous, she'll die before she'll tell you anything. Darth Manacore: You just leave that to me. Send a distress signal and inform the senate everyone on board were killed. Commanding Officer: Lord Manacore, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. However, an escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting. But no life-forms were aboard. Darth Manacore: She must've hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time. Commanding Officer: Yes, sir. then one Rebel trooper sneaks past them and heads into the communications room and actives the transmitter Rebel Trooper: Space Duke, come in! Space Duke, come in! We've been captured by the Nightmare Empire and they've taken over our ship! But they haven't gotten the plans to the new weapon. We're above the Planet Tatooine. Please come by at once, and on the planet be on the look out for.... then before he can finish a Nightmare Trooper shoots him dead Nightmare Trooper: You think he contacted the Rebel base? Nightmare Trooper #2: I don't know. Star Destroyer then flies away Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes